Lost Purple Soul of Darkness
by InvaderPeppermim
Summary: This is just my lil mini story of between William Aftons death and Ultimate Custom night.. yeah it's a purgatory with my sparkle dog OC Mim.. Oof ;w; I tried serious and failed it is from the point of view of William Afton and I do not own Five Nights at Freddys it is owned by Scott Cawthon please tell me what ya think
1. The beginning

You wake up in a dark room.. No clue who or what you are, when you look at your hands you see dark shapeless blobs they appear.. A bluish Purple it's odd you understand the thoughts in your head yet you don't know how you understand them, all around you is darkness and a feeling of.. Hatred?

You suddenly hear a childish giggle, "Ho Ho Ho you finally come William Afton! Well I am sorry I couldn't tidy up the place, although it is an entrance to a whole new realm of existence! So who cares?" Said a female voice. . It was oddly cheery despite it's strange words which you barely grasped.

Who even was this William Afton? Was it you? You had no clue but you could guess the voice spoke to you although what was there to tidy up? There was nothing are you blind?

"Oh.. Is no one there? If so no wonder I'm called crazy. or did ya go mute? If so I guess damage from the initial death does stick around." The voice said, it was a slight bit more morbid at the last part, almost sounding disappointed..

"In.. Initial death..?" You managed to say although speaking hurt your throat slightly causing you to cough.

"Lovely lovely! I'm not crazy! Although I did forget to turn on the lights.. One moment please Mr. Afton" The voice said as you heard what sounded like hooves tapping on a tile floor slowly growing quieter and quieter.

You got up and stumbled slightly when suddenly a bright light came on blinding you for a moment, when your eyes adjusted to the light you saw the room was rather odd it had lilac Pusheen cat wallpaper and bright red carpet, but that was the normal part.

It also was filled with books.. But the books were.. Odd for one they each had a basic shape in black and a single letter on the spine the colors varied greatly they also each had a single image on the front these varied a lot as well. And two the books floated all around the room.

There was also a bed on the wall it looked comfy yet hard to be in and the door was on the ceiling, the room looked like a madhouse there was also a walk in closet with a mirror blocking the door, in the mirror you saw yourself you looked.. Odd almost like a zombie with your bluish purple skin, you had some wires sticking out of your mouth and bits of metal in your skin. You wore a purple night guards uniform with yellow accents.

The door on the ceiling opened startling you, out of it slowly floated down an odd figure.. It was feminine and bipedal it had a rabbit like upper half with dark purple fur and oddly goatlike horns, it also wore a bright red tailcoat that matched the carpet and had golden buttons. The creature also had a third eye thatwasw glowing yellow and rather catlike and around twice the size of it's very human like eyes which were a brownish green, it also had the hind legs of a deer which were uncovered and it had a demon like tail which waved carelessly.

"Heh I'm sorry that this may not go well for you pal but welcome to my house of judgment!" The creature said happily as it grabbed three books one skin colored with what seemed to be your face on it, the second identical just purple, and a third.. It was a shade of brownish green resembling mold, it had what appeared to be a robotic green rabbit but.. It had fleshy spots in it's holes the skin colored one had a W the purple one had a P and a G strangely and the mold colored one had an S..

"What do you mean judgment house...?" You said trying not to cough even though when you spoke it felt as if you were breathing in rusty metal.

The creature opened the flesh colored book and replied. "These three books document three stages of your life, the three MAIN stages of your life. You started pretty normal.. All of you do.. All of you do.." The creature had a hint of seriousness at the phrase it repeated, all of who? Was it a group? A cult? You decide not to question it.

The creature switches to the purple book and reads through it with it's eyes half lided. It looked bored. "Wow dealing so many fates it changes from amusing to just work and youuuuuu will go to a personal hell!" The creature had two expressions it's third eye appeared joyful while it's two normal eyes stayed bored yet it's voice sounded sad.

"What did I do?!" You choked out terrified.

"Welp many MANY cases of child murder doesn't go unpunished Mr. Afton, even if you tried to redeem yourself late in life even though you did it in grief. " the creature waged it's purple furred finger at him in a disapproving manner. "I will read the third book of your life but simply from protocol I already know your fate Mr. Afton!"

You wanted to beg yet guilt tugged at your heart, you were speechless as the creature flipped through the third book. You felt hopeless, as if it were fate.

"By the way," the creature said as it's ears went up. "My name is Mim Cipher." it held out it's hand to you as if to shake it. "Twas a pleasure deciding your fate Mr. Afton now to continue on your path I request you take my hand." It snapped the book shut and allowed the books to float away in different directions.

Choose whether or not to take the hand for different results. That's the only free will in this story


	2. You refuse

You back away refusing to shake the creatures hand, it frowns clearly irritated.

"Mr. Afton, I suggest you cooperate or your fate will worsen from what it already is." The creature which called itself Mim Cipher snapped in a serious tone all of it's eyes narrowing.

"You are not bringing me into hell.." You say through the pain of speaking.

"..Very well than I won't." Mim Cipher seemed completely calm, to calm..

Mim grabbed you by the wrist not even flinching as her hand squeezed your wrist making it ooze decaying blood. You shrieked as it hurt she had gripped so hard you felt her claws on your bone..

She dragged you through the halls.

You grew dizzy..

Things start to fade...

You black out

You finally wake up again in a dark room, there is no sign of anyone or anything else there.

Just darkness.. But suddenly all the memories return..

The horrible things you've done

...You killed them..

you are forever cursed to wallow in this void as voices of your victims haunt you

{-End-},


	3. You cooperate

You hold out your hand to the creature which called itself Mim Cipher.

She grins and you feel memories rush back, you suddenly wake up.. It looks like your workplace..

But something is off..

You are cursed to die again and again

..As you do so guilt consumes your soul..

I hope you're happy Mr. Afton for you can't undo your sins

{-End-}


End file.
